yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Rooftop
The Rooftop is a location at the top of Akademi High School. It is located above all three stories of the main building. Appearance Current There are four entrances to the roof, one for each wing. There are three doors per entrance. The main doors in front open to the roof, but a small side door leads to a more private section, though no student uses the section yet. It is bright white with a grey fence. A medium height fence surrounds the rooftop, but the southeastern and southwestern sections have shorter sides, making it easier to dump a body from there as of the February 15th, 2016 Build. The track can be seen from the northern side. There are several brown benches throughout the area and ventilation shafts on each corner. A sink, a bucket, a mop and a knife are located on the southern side of the rooftop. Sakyu Basu and Inkyu Basu will go to the southern side of the rooftop to talk during gossiping periods. During lunchtime at 1:10, the Basu sisters will eat lunch on the bench near their gossiping spot. If one of the sisters dies or goes missing, the other will crouch into a ball and mourn her. Saki Miyu and Kokona Haruka will have their conversation by the north-western corner of the rooftop behind the ventilation shaft during lunchtime on Monday at 1:10 PM. When Ayano asks Kokona to meet her on the roof via a note, she will stand by the north-western corner. She can be pushed off, either onto the ground or into a dumpster. If her corpse is found, a chain-link fence will be put up the next day. Aoi Ryugoku will patrol the center of each side of the rooftop right before she heads to class. Hoshiko Mizudori will patrol all wings of the rooftop during gossiping periods while on her phone. Tsubaki Uesugi will water flowers on the rooftop, as a part of her routine. As of the March 31st, 2018 Build, there are multiple large, gray vents around the rooftop, intended for future stealth purposes.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2018/03/31/new-build-and-4-year-anniversary/ First Appearance The original rooftop had a grey floor with a white fence that enclosed the whole rooftop. Two ventilation shafts were located on the roof, one at each of the two back corners of the building. There were five benches on the rooftop: three located around the clock tower, and one on either side of the rooftop entrance. Eventually, more benches, a mop, a bucket, a sink, a knife, Midori Gurin, and a cello case were added in by the clock tower. Students used to stay here to gossip at 1:00 PM. The female students were on the right and the male students were on the left. Senpai stood on the left side of the middle ventilation shaft gazing off into the distance. If Kokona's reputation was between -50 and -149, she would sit on the right bench close to the doors of the rooftop entrance during every gossip period. She would look at the ground solemnly. As of the August 12, 2015 Build, Midori Gurin would stand on the southern side of the roof for the whole school day. She spawned at the rooftop around 7:04 AM. If a police investigation concludes that a suicide has taken place, a chain-link fence would be installed the next day so that no other students can fall or jump from the roof, thus removing faking suicide as a method of elimination. Ayano could not pour blood from the rooftop after this either. Gameplay If Ayano uses a note to convince a student to meet her at the rooftop, she can push said student off the rooftop. If her Language stat is 1 or over, she can place a fake suicide note at the student's shoes. If no note is placed and a corpse is found in the dumpster, a higher fence will be installed, removing the ability to push students off of the roof. In the future, the Basu sisters will talk about the school rules or history and eavesdropping on them will let the player learn more about the lore. If any murders are committed, the sisters will then talk about the recent murders instead of history. If the game is beaten without performing any actions that would cause them to stop talking about history, they will discuss the rumors about themselves in their final conversation.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/666299416345645056 Gallery Senpailookingoutwards.png|Senpai gazing out the distance in an old build. Fan.png|The air ventilation machine. March 15th, 2017. School_rooftop_before_fake_suicide.png|Outdated school rooftop. OkaStalk.png|Oka Ruto spying on the Basu sisters. June 1st, 2016. BasuSistersChatting.png|Sakyu and Inkyu gossiping. Rooftop-1.png|Bird's eye view of rooftop with all students in place. January 3rd, 2015. Rooftop Exit (HUD).jpg|Rooftop Exit HUD sign. November 1st, 2015. Capture-20161116-095146.png|The sink, bucket and mop. November 16th, 2016. Category:Places Category:Akademi High Category:Floors Category:Gossip Areas Category:Eliminating Students